Death By Needle
by tinkerbell424
Summary: Ella Enchanted was based on the story of "Cinderella", but Ella's daughter has a life that follows a different fairy tale...R 'n R puh leeeze
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

The king and queen of Ayortha's firstborn child was cursed. Before it was born, the queen could sense something wrong with her baby. A heavy burden.

On a sunny, unusually warm March day, the child was born. An adorable baby boy. A great celebration was held that went late into the night. As the first rays of dawn shot from beyond the horizon, an evil witch, said to be the queen's distant relative, explained how it was she who cursed the newborn boy. When he was the age of 17, he would prick his finger on a needle...and die. This was an unusual way to die for a lad, but that didn't stop the king from ordering every needle in the country to be melted into a solid, blunt mass.

The witch went on to explain how she had poisoned the needle and it existed at that very moment. It needed 17 years for potency.

The small boy was whisked away with three fairies. They were the only creatures with power strong enough to protect the child from the witch's evil hunters and minions. Each of them wanted desperately to prove themselves to their mistress that they could murder this potentially dangerous infant, before he grew into an actually dangerous man.

And so, nine year old El lay awake, watching the ceiling. Long after her aunt had gone to bed, she still mulled over this amazing story she had just heard as she slowly drifted off...

A/N : _what'd ya think?? my first fanfic, i promise there are more chappies comin, i've actually finished the whole story but i'm adding the chapters as i go. well, ttfn and r n' r s'il vous plait :D_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Lady? Lady Eleanor, please wake up!" my chambermaid, Abby, pleaded.

"Alright, you win," I said in annoyance. I sat up and stretched, smoothing back my dark, waist length hair out of my face. Abby poked and prodded me to stand. While she snapped the bedclothes, I picked out my gown. I wore it so often, its yellow material was fading and was thin around the elbows.

Abby sighed. "Lady, why do you wear that rag?"

"Because rags become me," I replied, while admiring myself ridiculously in the mirror. I saw Abby try to stifle a grin.

"Really Princess..."

"Don't," I stopped her. "It's El, or if you must, Lady."

She sighed again. I sat while she plaited my long hair.

"Your hair is like rope, lady..." she said, exasperated.

I just shrugged and yelped when she pulled a section of my hair too tightly. Abby asked me to tell her a tale, and I did so. Story telling was a talent of mine, along with languages. Some day I hoped to speak as fluently as mother did.

I also practiced fencing and rode my horse every day after breakfast. My brother, Chris, also took fencing and riding, but I could beat him in a match blindfolded.

When Abby finally finished, I raced out of the room. Cautiously, I looked around for nobles or passing servants. When I saw there were none, I leaped up onto the banister of the grand staircase. Stifling a cry of delight I reached the bottom and hopped off. I then tripped and fell flat on my face. I heard laughter from behind me. Groaning, I pressed my forehead to the ground in humiliation. Chris.

Chris, I hated to admit, was very handsome. Tawny/golden curls, just like our father's, dark skin and very muscular.

"This proves I'm better at atleast one thing than you." He teased while sliding gracefully down the rail.

"One out of many is not a big accomplishment, dear brother." We both laughed and walked into the large dining hall.

_A/N : Hey! me again, muaha. decided i'd put in one more chappie. adios amigos, review pleeeze_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mother and Father beamed at us as we walked in. We sat on either side of them.

"El, that dress," Mother started, but I cut her off.

"I'm going riding! I can't go in a gown."

"I suppose you're right..." she replied, but not before shooting a glance at Father. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Yes Father?" I answered lamely.

"Well-erm..." he started. After many moments of hesitation, he finally spoke.

"We'vedecidedthatyouwillaccompanyyourbrothertoAyortha." He said in a rush.

"Am I staying with nobles?" I whined. I knew I sounded childish but they were _so boring._

"No," Mother intervened. "You will stay with Areida. It's only for six months."

This gladdened me. I hadn't seen her for years.

"Excellent," I said. "When do we leave?"

My parents were obviously not prepared for this reaction. I assumed they half expected me to throw a tantrum (which happened frequently when I was five, I think they naturally kept their guard up since then.).

"Mother, Father, you expect me to say no? I have lived here for 15 years, never even journeying two miles from the castle. You think I'd pass up this chance?" I asked incredulously. "Besides, I haven't seen Aunt Areida in ages."

Mother and Father were delighted (and relieved). They told me I was to leave in two weeks. That gave me just enough time to visit all my favorite places before I left.

The menagerie was my favorite. Full of exotic animals. Apple, my family's centaur, cantered over to greet me. I threw him a treat while admiring his shiny coat. I remembered a vow I had made when I was younger. I would ride him. Maybe when I came back from Ayortha. I sighed and walked on.

I meandered around the castle grounds, riding, fencing, visiting apple, and practicing my languages. They were the only subjects that I figured were worthy of me learning. Knowing the number of victims a dragon devoured would be categorized as useless when surrounded by bandits.

I headed to Apple's paddock. He cantered over again, grinning widely. He had taken a special liking to me. Of course, that may be because my presence often suggested food.

"Sorry Ap," My nickname for him was Ap, which was even worse than Apple for such a beautiful creature. I often pondered why father even considered the name. "No treat this visit."

"Here," I heard a voice behind me. A boy, maybe a year older than me, tossed me an apple. He threw his own apple to the centaur.

He turned to me. "What's your name?"

"El," I said. His eyes widened and he bowed.

"Forgive me!" his eyes full of fear. "I did not mean..."

"No! No, it's quite alright," I said quickly, "Please don't use my title."

He slowly rose from his bow. He had dark red hair and was quite tall, with an enormous amount of freckles.

"And what's your name?"

"Tom, just Tom," he replied. I could tell he felt awkward.

"Do you want to see the birds with me?" I asked. He looked hesitant. "Oh relax. Just because I'm royal doesn't mean I bite. Well, my brother Chris might, if you get him really angry. I'm missing a finger because of an argument we had over this dog we saw. See, I said it had..." but I trailed off.

Tom was laughing.

A/N : _Thanx so much to Jessica Elaine for her review. i have all intentions of finishing this story! like i said, it's already done, so i'm just adding a chappie per day. Adios amigos and R&R pleeze_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N:_ thanx to rani singla for her review. and like i said in my earlier chappies, i'm updating atleast once a day because i'm already finished the story. so ttfn and review pleeze_

* * *

Two other passengers accompanied us on our journey to Ayortha.

Ollie and Owen, Aunt Cilia's twins were to ride with us until we reached Bast, where they would visit their grandmother on their father's side. Though I loved Aunt Cilia, her spawn took after their father. Both had thin, black curls, however Ollie was skinny where as Owen was very...very...big. It took two seats for him to sit properly, and Ollie was squished up beside the carriage wall. I silently thanked the gods that char was thin.

I thought back to this morning...

I ran though the forest, deep into its heart. That's where Tom lived with his grandmother and aunts. As I drew nearer, I heard voices. Loud voices, someone yelling, others sobbing.

I sped up, worried. I had only known Tom for two weeks and in that time I got the impression he wasn't one who angered easily.

His cottage came into view, and I watched as Tom burst out of the front door, circled round the house and ran into the bushes behind. I followed quietly.

He was sitting on a fallen log, head in his hands. I came up behind him. 

"Tom?" I whispered. He whipped around.

"El!" he said, standing up quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"I should be asking _you _that question."

He sighed and sat down again. I took a seat beside him, and got a handful of sticky sap. I leaped up in disgust and he laughed, but the laugh didn't reach his eyes. I instead sat on my knees on the ground opposite him.

"I-I just found out something I wasn't exactly expecting to hear." He ran his hands over his eyes tiredly.

I could tell he wasn't going to reveal anything else about the shouting match, so I got up from my spot on the ground.

"Well, I just came to say goodbye," I said. "I'm leaving for Ayortha in about...half an hour."

"You'll love it there, it's beautiful," he replied. For a moment, his eyes glazed over. Then he seemed to return to Earth.

"I've gotta get back, apologize..." he trailed off. I nodded. We hugged, somewhat awkwardly, and he walked back to his cabin, while I walked back to the carriage.

Chris and I were stepping into the carriage while Mother and Father waited outside to see us off.

"Take care," Mother said while hugging Chris and I.

"Mother,"

"What kind of mother would I be if I didn't worry?"

"Ollie's," I said without thinking. "I swear her betrothed is part ogre, atleast he looks it..."

Thankfully, the doors to the carriage where Ollie was sitting were shut.

"Shh!" mother hushed quickly. Though I could tell she was fighting laughter.

"Don't get into too much trouble," Father warned jokingly while hugging me. I breathed in his familiar scent. My eyes welled up with tears. I wouldn't hug him again for months. He heard me sniff and broke away.

"Now, El," he said gently while wiping my eyes. "Don't cry. Be strong." He stepped back towards Mother. Then Mandy, the cook, came forwards.

"I packed your vitamins, love," she sniffed. "Take them, you know I'll find out if you don't."

I half-cried, half-laughed at this. It was funny because it was true.


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanx SO much to singinstrawberry for her awesome review! it was so specific! and i've heard of your story too, star maiden? i think you've got great voice behind your writing as well. if you like my story, you'll like hers! newayz, RnR pleeze. enjoy! _

**Chapter 4**

The trip took much longer than we intended, because of Ollie and Owen's frequent demands. In fact, it took a whole _day_ longer.

I was asleep when Chris shook me. We had come to our first stop.

Ollie pushed me aside and descended first. We walked up to the inn and exchanged our money for a night's stay.

Inside the _Raven's Tavern_ it was smoky and dirty. A crowded bar was full of drunken, laughing men. One gave me a look and reached to grab me.

I'm of athletic build, strong and sturdy. I twisted the man's arm easily. He howled with pain and let go of me. Silently thanking my father for allowing me to take fencing, (a/n: _THAT'S why she was into fencing, singinstrawberry_)I walked away from the bar and the men who challenged me to an arm wrestle.

I followed Chris down a hallway that passed the kitchen. There was a scullery boy scrubbing the tiles. I stopped to watch him for a moment.

His scrubbing slowed, his shoulders sagged. There was something awfully familiar...

Then he collapsed.

Red hair.

"Tom!" I yelled. I rushed forward, breaking away from Chris as he tried to restrain me. An older, pockmarked, hideous man came out of the kitchens.

"Lazy boy! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled while kicking Tom hard in the stomach.

"Leave him!" I screamed. I knelt down to the floor.

"Tom," I nearly cried. I smoothed thick red hair off his forehead. His eyes were closed.

"El?" he finally responded.

"Yes, it's me." I replied, relieved

"I lied..."

"About what?"

"I lied, I'm sorry..." his voice full of remorse. He was delirious.

"What are you talking about?"

"My name is Jem."

I wasn't mad at Jem for lying. Why he lied though, that was my first question.

I hadn't heard of many boys named Jeremy. I only remember Aunt Areida tell us a story once that involved a child with that name.

I tossed and turned that night, wondering whether Jem was the prince from my favorite story Aunt stopped telling me years ago. It had always been my favorite. He could easily have been the child from the story; it originated from around the year before I was born. But if that was the logic I was using, it could be any boy a year older than me.

This was stupid. It was just a tale. Legend. Nothing more.

Still...


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hi everybody! ok, in response to _b2okworm1's _review, El is 15, turns 16 at the end of the story. and read this chapter and you'll find out whether she falls for Jem or not...R&R please...oo i love cliffhangers _

****

**Chapter 5**

Jem accompanied us to Ayortha. That was his original destination, but he was short of money and had begun work until he could afford the trip. With Ollie and Owen still travelling with us, the carriage would be very cramped.

Ollie took one look at Jeremy's clothing and decided he wasn't worth knowing. She judged everyone that way. Even I, the princess (I hate even thinking of myself as that), she hated because I never wore the finery she usually adorned.

In the carriage, Ollie managed to get Jeremy and I on either side of Owen while she sat with Chris on the other side.

Squished up against each side of the carriage, I introduced one of my favorite games to Jem. Mother and I play it often. As the person in the middle turns their back on you, you pull a face. When the person on their other side laughs, they swivel around to see what you're doing, while you pretend nothing's going on. It can go on for hours, depending on the brains of the person in the middle. Fortunately, this was Owen we were playing with. We didn't stop laughing until we reached Bast.

In Bast, we got out and walked into another inn (without Ollie and Owen, thank God) that was mercifully cleaner than the last.

We walked inside and exchanged our money, but the guards wouldn't allow Jem in any farther.

"You have no right to be travelling with their majesties," one said, while roughly grasping the scruff of Jem's neck.

"He has every right!" I yelled at them.

Jem blushed deeply and looked at the guard. "She's right," he said, as he pulled out a chain from under his shirt. A ring was hanging off it, with the Ayorthan royal family crest on it.

The guard looked horrified.

"I'm sorry El, I should have told you sooner." He muttered.

"Why..." I started, but he gave me a look that plainly said, "not here."

We had a light lunch and went to our rooms. I changed into my riding dress and raced down the hallway, timing myself to see how fast I was. When I reached Jem's door, I was out of breath and leaned against the door at the exact moment it was opened on the other side. I fell forward and knocked into Jem. We both collapsed on the floor, laughing.

"Praytell why were you out of breath?"

"I was running,"

"Why?" he enquired.

"Because," I said, feigning a look of adoration on my face. "In the 30 minutes that have passed since lunch, I could not bear to be away from you another second." I knelt and took his hand in a mock proposal.

He laughed and pulled me up from the ground. Our eyes met for a moment, and I felt my stomach flip. I quickly looked at my shoes.

"I see you are wearing riding clothes," he mused.

"Yes, would you like to come?"

"Is that what you came here for? I thought you really did miss me!" he replied with hurt in his voice.

We laughed and ran twice as fast as I did before to the stables.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ i've always figured there has to be one of "these" scenes in any Ella Enchanted story (you'll know what i mean when you read this chapter.) thanx to Duchess Strawberry, my friend from my old town for her awesome review, and to amec05 for their awesome review as well. ttfn and hope u like chapter 6!_

**Chapter 6**

When we reached the stables, we were, once again, trying to catch our breath. When we were breathing normally, we went and tacked up our horses. Tess, my dapple-gray pony, was very spirited and only listened to me (on a good day), and began the ride with a bad start because she was spooked by a raven. Jem and I cantered out into the bush and quickly found a trail.

We were walking down the trail, our horses sweating from the canter.

"Why were you on your way to Ayortha, and why didn't you tell me you're going to _rule_ it someday?"

"Well, I would have, only I just found out myself that day you found me in the woods."

I gaped at him. Not _knowing_ you were royalty and then suddenly finding out has got to be worse than growing up with it all.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what? It's not your fault," he said bitterly. "It's...nevermind."

"So, why were you travelling alone? If you're the prince and all, shouldn't you have guards and that?"

"I would, but my "_aunts and grandmother_" can't afford much more than a horse, and I'm supposed to be undercover, which I totally blew back at the inn."

**SNAP**

A twig snapped behind us and echoed through the silent forest. We turned and looked right into the eyes of six ogres. I was scared stiff. They went for Jem first. Grabbing him, they whacked him smartly over the head with a club. I screamed as I watched him slump off his horse and fall to the ground. The ogres then turned to me. Grasping my arms tightly, I struggled against them. Seconds later I was unconscious.

I woke up a few hours later with my head feeling ready to burst. I glanced around the ogre's campsite. Jem was slumped against a tree, eyes half open. I panicked, but then watched his chest rise and fall. He was alive.

A boulder landed not even a foot away from me. Shrieking, I jumped to my feet. My head pounded with the sudden movement. Jem's eyes snapped open and I ran/crawled over to him. The pain in my head was tremendous.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered.

"Well, who wants to go first?" a fat, tall ogre called down to us from high above.

Jem moved infront of me, glaring at the monster.

"Right then," the ogre laughed. His voice changed, was suddenly persuasive. "Red, if I could just get you to place your head on this soft, comfortable stump..."

Jem began to rise.

"No! You're..." I stuttered in Ogrese. "You're too full to eat," I said, coating my voice with honey and oil the way mother had taught me.

They stopped for a moment. Jem noticed what I was doing and plugged his ears.

"You've just eaten nine courses of delicious elf necks and fat ladies. You'll just cause yourselves indigestion by eating us."

They all looked dazed and happy. One even sat down. It was working!

"All of you, lie down and sleep off that huge meal." I commanded gently. They all sank to the ground, snoring loudly.

"Let's go!" I mouthed to Jem. He nodded and we ran from the clearing.


	8. Chapters 7 & 8

**A/N: **_Hello! thanx to _aillidh1645 _for her awesome review, and singinstrawberry for hers as well. i'm so sorry if the chapters are rushed before they reach ayortha, but they stay in ayortha for like six months so i didn't want it to take too long for them to get there, you kno? whatever i confuse myself. ok, now, because i'm such a HUGE _Ella Enchanted_ fan, i'm going to submit 2 chappies in 1 in celebration (hehe) of the release of the _Ella Enchanted_ movie. (it's actually not so bad, until the end of the film, get ready to punch in your tv screen) i pretty much just tried to pretend it wasn't called _Ella Enchanted_ and got through watching it alive. lol. well, enjoy my next 2 chapters! _

****

**Chapter 7**

"You did it! You did it, El! We're alive!" Jem yelled when we got back to the inn.

"I know! I can't believe it!" I yelled back. He took my hands and we spun round, jumping and laughing and chanting, "We're alive!". It was absurd and we got very strange looks from passers by, but I didn't care. We swung around again and again until we got so dizzy we had to lie down.

It was dark when we got back to the inn. Chris was worried sick. He lectured me and then hugged me and lectured me some more. But I just hugged him tight and left the room.

Tess came frantically galloping towards the inn the next morning. I was glad the ogres didn't get her.

The night we escaped I wrote a letter back home.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am extremely grateful for your Ogrese lessons Mother. They proved they were worth learning just a few hours ago. _

_Six ogres attacked Jem (my friend) and I while we were riding. Don't worry, I'm not hurt, only a little sore. I managed to charm them enough that we could escape. _

_Bast is quite beautiful (although I haven't seen many orange carriages) and the weather has been fair. Chris is always being sucked into meetings with courtiers. I pity him and offered to give him a free lesson on how to sleep with your eyes open. _

_I don't believe I've introduced you to Jem. He is the prince of Ayortha and has traveled with us since our first stop in Jen. He is a good person with a good sense of humor. He has been company for me in Chris's absence._

_Tell Mandy I've been taking my vitamins and to send me the recipe for the curing soup (Chris's caught cold). _

_Don't laugh too hard without me!_

_Your daughter, _

_El _

I folded the letter and kissed the paper lightly, a few tears falling down my face. I slid it gently into the drawer of my bedside table and went to sleep.

The next morning was gray with dark thunderheads in the distance. I was glad with this. I loved thunderstorms.

I opened my bedside table drawer and took out my letter. I unfolded it.

The page was blank. I smoothed the creases from the parchment and put it in it's stack. The letter would have reached mother's magic book by now.

The magic book was mother's most prized possession. When father and she left on "King and Queenly duties", we always directed our letters to the book by sealing them with a kiss.

I often snuck into her room and took the book while she wasn't looking. The stories and pictures always fascinated me.

I dressed in my travelling gown and went down for breakfast.

**Chapter 8**

The carriage ride was excruciatingly long. By nightfall we reached Ayortha.

I was sleeping with my head resting on the carriage wall. Jem gently shook me and we stepped out of the carriage.

Lights. Lights and singing was all i could see or hear for five minutes while my eyes adjusted to the glare. The townspeople laughed and cheered until I was sure my eardrums would burst.

Though the nobles were there, they did not speak a word. They bowed and curtseyed and motioned us inside the castle.

Aunt Areida was inside the doors. When she saw us, she ran to Chris and I and tightly embraced us. I had missed her so much!

The commoners of Ayortha were so different from the nobles. They talked and laughed and were just plain _fun._

"Oh, you two! Look how you've grown! Why have your parents kept you away so long?"

We talked for a while, Chris, Aunt Areida and I, and then I said goodbye to Chris (who was staying at the castle) and Jem.

"El, I'll be bored without your fumbles to laugh at," Chris mocked as he hugged me.

"I'll see you at the welcome ball tomorrow night," I said. "Amuse yourself with fumbles of your own until then."

Then I turned to Jem. He said nothing. Only opened his arms. In the presence of his family he couldn't be seen as a chatterbox. I stepped into his embrace. I felt his face move towards my hair.

"Tomorrow, 4 'o clock. I can come to your aunt's." he whispered.

I gave the slightest nodd that I was sure only he noticed.

We parted and I left with Aunt Areida.

Aunt showed me to my room. It was the same one I always stayed in.

The walls were a deep red and the furniture was maple. The bedspread was a red and beige quilt, stitched by an artist.

Aunt Areida handed me a letter.

"This arrived from your parents," she said. "Don't stay up too late, the ball is tomorrow."

The Ayorthan family always held a ball at the coming of the Kyrrian Prince, as a welcome, instead of a Sing.

I opened the letter, amazed at how fast the post could travel these days.

_Dear El,_

Ogres! My goodness, what have you been up to? Thank god you're alright! I promise to give you more Ogrese homework from now on.

I've been waiting for news about the carriages in Bast. I believe the style is now deep blue? Listen to me, I sound like Hattie (God forbid). I have spent much time with Mandy as your father goes to meeting after meeting. He could probably use the lessons you offered Chris.

This Jem sounds very nice, I would like to meet him sometime. It's good you found a friend over there.

I enclosed the recipe for curing soup and a few unicorn hairs (Mandy wasn't sure where you could get them).

Write back soon!

Love,

Mother and Father

I put the letter on the desk and slipped into bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**_ hey y'all! sup? hehe. its...RESPONSE TO REVIEW TIME! ok, thanx to singinstrawberry again for her review (keep it up, i LOVE yours). i wasn't going for a whole "you come from there, you look like this" thing with the Ayorthans, i just figured it'd be a country of lots of different people (ie: Jem has red hair, Emily has dark skin, etc.). i'll try to put in a few little habits, that's an awesome idea. as for what El thinks of Jem...is someone eager to know whether El has a cruuuuuuuuush??? lol just kidding. but keep reading and u might learn a few things...thanks to EllaFreak (awesome name) for her review. you find out why she takes "vitamins" instead of "tonic" later. i feel EXACTLY the same about you with the names in the ella movie, it's somewhat comforting to know the producers read THAT much of the book. thanx to my good friend duchess strawberry for her...interesting review. if you want a good laugh, read her suggestions for this story. well, c iao and enjoy chapter 9!_

**Chapter 9**

The next morning was stormy again. Lightning flashed in the distance.

Aunt Areida owned an inn with her husband Tye and their daughter Emily. Emily and I were as good of friends with each other as mother and Aunt Areida were.

I went down for breakfast to hear the noise of people on the floor beneath us.

"We're going to town to get Emily's outfit, your mother said you were all set for tonight."

"Yes," I replied. "I would have worn my riding gown, but apparently it's 'not suitable in public.'" I made a sour face as I quoted my mother.

"Ah, El, you're more like her every day," Emily laughed. "Now, seriously, what color of dress should I buy?"

Emily had her mother's complexion, dark skin and beautiful eyes.

"Yellow," I said. "A buttery yellow color. Maybe with embroidery. "

"We'll see when we get there," Aunt Areida replied.

Suddenly I remembered.

"Will we be back by four?" I asked.

"Most likely," she said. "Around half past three, why?"

"Jem and I are going riding."

"I'm sure we'll be back by then, but I doubt you'll get much riding done, that's quite a storm out there."

After a few hours of shopping we found the perfect outfit for Emily. It was yellow, with fairies embroidered in dark green along the hem of the shirt and neckline. She got a pair of yellow satin slippers and a silver chain with small pieces of emerald woven into it.

Jem was early. When the carriage pulled up he opened the door before the coachman could come down and ran to the house.

"A little early," I said disapprovingly. His eyes lit up.

"You're not the only one who misses their love when they're gone!" he said, referring to my old joke. I laughed, but my stomach flipped at the same time.

I ran inside and got changed for the ride.

"Hopefully we meet no ogres this time," I said as we slipped into a canter.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ bonjourno! hehe. ok, time to respond to reviews...first of all, thanx to Stardust 16 for her review, and to singinstrawberry for her tip about the anonymous reviews! read this chapter and...nearly, all of your questions will be answered :D. and to b2okworml, i think you might have made a typo on ur review or somethin, cuz Areida is Emily's mum. ALRIIIIIGHT! enjoy chapter 10, surprise cliffhanger comin up..._

**Chapter 10**

After Jem left I went up to help Emily with her dress.

Her hair was braided in several small braids, tied at the back with a yellow ribbon. The ends of the braids reached her waist. Her dress looked beautiful, as I thought the yellow would against her dark complexion.

My hair was curled into loose ringlets hanging down to my lower back. My dress was deep red sewn with gold thread and gold satin slippers.

Aunt Areida handed us into the carriage and Emily and I chatted non-stop all the way to the castle.

The castle was decorated with vines and flowers of all kinds. We walked inside together to meet Chris and Jem.

"Do you think Chr- I mean...everyone will like my outfit?" she blushed. Although she denied it, I knew she had adored Chris for years.

"Well of course, I picked it out."

Finally we spotted Chris and Jem near the drink table. My stomach did a flip-flop.

Jem's hair was cut shorter, the deep red framing his handsome, freckled face. When he saw us his face split into a huge grin. His eyes held mine for a moment and a second flip-flop came out of nowhere. Chris was staring at Emily, obviously not realizing he was doing so.

"Would you care to dance, Princess?" Jem asked me pompously while bowing. He looked up, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

_What was with all the flip-flops??!!_

"I do not wish to dance tonight." I replied, matching his pompous tone.

"Why not?" he managed to make his voice drip with indignation, while hiding anticipation for a good joke. Chris and Emily were watching us like actors in their favorite play.

"If I dance, Chris will laugh so hard at my lack of grace that he will pass out from laughter." Half of this statement I felt was true.

"Will he turn blue before he loses consciousness?"

"Most likely."

"Good. Blue's my favorite color."

He grabbed my hand before I could protest more and pulled me onto the dance floor.

After many dances the four of us met up again at the drink table.

"He's not blue!" Jem exclaimed.

"That's because there was nothing to laugh at," Emily interrupted. "You're a beautiful dancer, El."

"It only seems that way in public..."

I punched Chris hard in the arm.

"Almost midnight," I observed. We'd been here for two hours.

"I promised Mother we'd be home by one," Emily said.

For the next hour we danced, mingling with different partners.

After I lost Jem to a bunch of giggly Ayorthan girls, I went out into the garden. I walked along the moonlit paths, the air too heavy with the scent of flowers.

I turned one path and saw two figures kissing at the fountain. I started walking again, then did a double take.

The girl was in a yellow dress.

It was Emily and Chris.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A_loha, readers! Thanx to triquetrapersonfor her review, my good friend the duchess Strawberry for her bubblegum-snappin review, and to Diana Night for hers as well. I kno, I kno, last chapter wasn't really a "cliffhanger" but w/e. I'm putting up my favorite chappie 2morrow, which involves another scene that HAS to happen in an Ella Enchanted story. Take a stab at it for fun, what scene do u think it is? Really it's a no brainer if you're a total Ella fanatic like myself. Newayz, keep up the reviews! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 11**

I giggled quietly. Chris and Emily!

_How did I see **this** coming..._I thought. Quietly I walked passed and back through the gardens the way I came.

Jem was sitting on a bench, half concealed by shadow. I walked up behind him.

"Guess who?" I whispered while covering his eyes with my hands. He jumped and then laughed. Gently, he pulled my hands away from his eyes.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"The moon."

"Cut it out, I've been tortured and you're making jokes."

"Not my fault they think you're cute."

"Well now that I've escaped my turmoil," he resumed. "May I escort you to your next destination?"

We linked arms and strolled hautily down garden paths, making pompous remarks about the statues and flowers.

"El! Jem!"

We turned and saw Emily and Chris walking down the path. They were holding hands and I noticed Emily looked flushed.

We sauntered over towards them, still acting like snobby courtiers.

"It's one o'clock El, we'd better get going," Emily said nervously.

"Alright," I sighed, abandoning my character. "I'm afraid I must leave you to the company of those giggling idiots."

"Take me with you!" Jem pleaded, while kneeling with his hands clasped. His face was so desperate I wasn't sure if he was a really good actor or if he was serious.

Emily and I left to get a carriage (alone, despite the begging done by Jem).

"Why so quiet Emily?" I asked.

I knew perfectly why.

She hesitated. "Promise to keep a secret?" she said nervously.

"Of course."

"Chris-we..." she faltered, then "We kissed in the garden."

I tried to look surprised.

"I've liked him for a long time now..." she began. Again, I tried to look surprised.

As it turned out, I spent the whole ride home trying to seem as if all she told me was totally new.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hello all! There aren't any reviews to respond to today, so enjoy chappie 12, my favorite and review please!_

**Chapter 12**

Six months passed since we had first arrived in Ayortha. Mother and Father wrote regularly, as did I back to them, and Jem became a closer friend than I had ever had. (besides Emily)

Chris and Emily's relationship grew steadily after the ball, and I was happy for both of them(but not surprised in the least.).

It was Chris's birthday tomorrow night. Instead of a sing, the Ayorthans were holding a ball, as they had to welcome us six months earlier. This meant another shopping trip.

Emily's gown was wine red, with white lace peeping out of the collar and sleeves. My gown was a forest green, with white embroidered leaves.

That night while we were changing for bed, Emily asked me a question.

"What does love feel like?"

"Not sure, I don't believe I ever have been in love." I replied. "Why?"

"I think I really love Chris," she said shakily. "Like, 'spend the rest of my life with' love."

"Do you think-did he...?"

Proposal?

She nodded solemnly. There was complete silence, then we both screamed and danced around the room. It was girly, yes, but...there was no one around to see.

Chris had proposed to her yesterday and planned to give her the ring at the ball.

We would be sisters!

"That's one grand-daddy of a birthday present you're giving my brother, Emily," I said. "And all I gave him was a book..."

After helping Emily prepare for the ball (her hair was done so that five roses surrounded a bun at the back of her head), she helped me get ready. My hair was left loose again, and I tucked a white rose behind my ear. I refused to look as good as Emily on her special night.

Emily and I walked through the grand oak doors into the ballroom. My eyes landed on two figures by the refreshment table.

"Mother! Father!"

Mother turned quickly and saw me racing towards her. She hugged me tight, as well as Father.

"We've missed you so much, El," Mother said. "It's not the same without you at home."

After talking for a while, I went off in search of Jem. After I scoured every square inch of the room, he was nowhere to be seen. I decided to explore the castle.

There was a door off to the side of the hall outside the ballroom. I went through it and stopped in my tracks.

A stair rail, so steep and curved, I had to slide down. It was undignified, yes, but it was worth it. I ran up to the very top and positioned myself on the rail.

The ride down was amazing, my hair flew back and I tried not to scream.

But there was a person standing at the bottom. I would hit them! I was going too fast to stop!

"Look out!" I cried.

It was Jem. He turned and laughed as he saw me flying down the rail, but he didn't move. Instead he opened his arms and I sailed into them.

I remembered Mother telling me of her and Father's trips down the stair rail at Grandfather's wedding.

"That looks _very_ amusing," he said, still holding me. "I didn't think princesses were permitted rail riding."

"They aren't."

We both raced up the staircase and slid down, after locking all the entrances to the room. (I learned from Mother's mistakes.)

We had slid down so many times that I felt motion sick. We sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's half passed three atleast," he said, yawning.

"Hmm," I said, too tired for words. The windows were all open and I shivered from the draft.

"Here,"

He took off his velvet coat and draped it around my shoulders. I murmured thanks and felt my eyelids slowly closing. My head found it's way to Jem's shoulder and rested on it, and he didn't move away. Gradually we both fell asleep at the bottom of the stairwell.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Reviews!! thank you!!! okeydokey, first to _IlEaNa11 _for her lengthy review, lol. don't rush me, i'm going as fast as i can!! just jokes. next to _dancergurl_ for her review, and thanx to _Lucinda_ for pointing out that grammar error! _blondishbrownish, _i totally agree! why can't real life be like that?! but that's why i write so i can pretend it really happens. _stubble96, _you rock! haha i never thought of a fire starting with the doors locked! lol that was great._triquetraperson, _thanx for ur review too! don't worry, el and jem don't get caught! ok all, read and reveiw please! enjoy chappie 13! _

**Chapter 13**

Jem's chin was rested on the top of my head and his arm was around my shoulders. I was glad we locked the doors.

I was guessing the ball had just ended. I heard voices outside and hooves clopping on the stones.

Carefully I stood up and shrugged out of Jem's cloak. He had goosebumps on his arms.

It was very cold without the jacket. I draped it over him like a blanket.

He looked so peaceful, his hair rumpled and chest slowly rising and falling. The corners of his mouth were turned upwards slightly, and his long lashes were splayed out just above his cheekbones.

I ran my fingers through my hair and felt the white rose that had been placed there last night. Amazed that it was still there after the rail sliding, I took Jem's hand and carefully wrapped his fingers around the rose without waking him. After watching him for a moment, I ran from the room.

Emily and Chris were shaking hands with numerous guests. A ring was sparkling on her left hand.

Emily turned and spotted me. We both burst into girly tears and hugged. Then I hugged Chris. His smile was broad too, but he wasn't crying.

"Congratulations, both of you," Mother said. She had spotted us all and came over. I could see she had been crying too.

"Thank you,"

Chris put his arm around Emily's shoulders. They were perfect together.

Aunt Areida was with us too. We all talked of the wedding plans before heading off.

Emily and I rode in a carriage with Mother and Aunt Areida. They were deep in a conversation about the wedding when I felt Emily elbow my side.

"Where were you all night?" she asked quietly. I stole a glance at Mother, but she was oblivious to us even being in the carriage.

"The moon," I replied. Why did no one believe me?

"Funny, Jem was missing too," she added with a sly grin.

"He must have ate something..."

"Oh come off it!" she hissed. "You were with him the whole time."

"What's your point?"

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. Realization dawned on me.

"_Nothing happened!"_

Another raised eyebrow.

"We're just friends! _Only_ friends." I felt my cheeks burning and hoped she wouldn't notice in the early dawn darkness.

She noticed and nagged me about it until we reached the inn.

**A/N:** _I know, I know, short chapter, but it's really just an info part of the story, Chris and Emily's engagement...that sort of thing. Well keep up the reviewing, u guys are awesome!_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Hello all! no reviews sob but i'll get over it. enjoy chapter 14!_

****

**Chapter 14**

Aunt Areida, Mother, Emily and I got back to the inn and separated into our rooms. Before I fell asleep, my last thought was a mental picture of a sleeping Jem, with the rose clutched in his hand.

When I awoke my trunk was packed and a travelling gown was draped across the chair next to my writing desk.

Packed trunk? Travelling gown?

We were _leaving!_

I raced downstairs. It must have been noon atleast. My thin nightdress and hair flew behind me as I ran barefoot into the kitchen. Emily was crying, but Aunt looked calm, as well as Mother and Father.

"What's going on?" I asked shakily.

"El, get dressed quickly, we're leaving soon." Father said between bites of toast.

"W-what?"

"We told you you were only staying for six months." Mother reminded me. Tears were welling up in my eyes. I had lost track of time. Slowly I turned and walked back upstairs.

I put on my dress and put my hair in a long braid.

We were leaving. Chris would obviously stay with Emily before the wedding. And Jem, when would I see him again? I supposed he would be at the wedding, but that was months away.

As my thoughts sank in I followed Uncle Tye downstairs as he carried my trunk.

Emily and I said teary good-byes and she promised to write about all the plans they had. We hugged again before I stepped outside.

Chris and Jem were there when I emerged from the house. I thought I had finished crying, but when I saw them more tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Just another six months, El," Chris said while he hugged me.

"It'll seem like forever."

He went to Emily and she rested her head on his shoulder while she cried silently.

Next I faced Jem. After introducing him, my parents got inside the carriage.

"Will you write?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said. "Though every time I do I'll wish that I could just ride here every day and talk in person."

Another tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away, then hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and ran to the carriage.

A/N: _yet another short one, iiii kno. _


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: hey y'all!!! sooo sorry i haven't updated in ages!! well, read and review please!! enjoy chapter 15._**

Chapter 15

The trip back to Frell was dull and took ages, but we finally made it home.

I went straight to my room and composed two letters; one to Chris and Emily and another to Jem. After posting them, I sat in my room the rest of the day. I didn't even eat Mandy's lunch that she made me. At the end of the day she came in with Vitamins.

"Oh, Mandy, no..." I pleaded.

"Sweetie, I know you're sad, but consider yourself lucky. Your mother had to drink Tonic instead of swallowing the pills." she said.

"I have nothing here! I left it all in Ayortha! The Inn, rides with Jem, shopping with Emily, I even miss arguing with Chris!"

"I know, love," she sighed. "It's hard. Now swallow these." She placed three pills in the center of my hand. I did so, and stood up.

"What is it hon?"

"I'm going to ask Mother if I can borrow her Book."

I walked noiselessly into the corridor. Mother and Father were sitting in front of the fire in their room.

"Mother, may I borrow your Book?"

"Of course, it's on my nightstand." She replied.

I picked it up and kissed them goodnight. Mandy was gone when I got back to my room, so I got under the covers and propped the Book up on my stomach.

A picture of Jem! The book had only shown me stories before!

He was in his room, I figured, lying on his back and looking at something in his hands. I looked closer and saw it was the rose I had given him.

I flipped the page and saw Chris and Emily. They were walking in the garden by the Ayorthan castle with Aunt Areida, most likely choosing flowers for the wedding.

Someone knocked softly at the door.

"El?"

Mother.

"Yes?"

I slammed the book shut as she walked inside. She just chuckled.

"We only share the stories El. For me the pictures would be different."

Oh. I guess I should have thought of that.

We talked for a while, and she made me laugh. Then she smoothed my hair back repeatedly until I was almost asleep.

"Do you want to know why we made you come back from Ayortha instead of letting you stay?" Mother whispered.

_What?_

"Erm...YEAH!"

I jumped up off the bed, suddenly wide awake.

"Sweetheart, we were going to make it a surprise-..."she started, and then trailed off. Sighing, she continued. "When your Father and I saw how unhappy you were when you came back, we thought we should tell you why we made you come home."

I stood there, angry and puzzled.

"We decided for your birthday, we'd have a ball, just for you."

I was stunned. Six months ago I would have done _anything_ for a ball in my honor. Now...all the people I wanted to come were too far away. I sank down onto the bed.

"I'm afraid we've already made arrangements, so we can't let you go back to Ayortha." Mother said quietly. I just sat there and stared at the floor. I felt selfish, wanting to go back after they had planned all this for me. Mother stood up to leave.

"When...when is this ball?" I stuttered.

"We were thinking of having it a week before your birthday, because of the big Centaur Fair. How does March 17th sound?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**_thank you all soooo much for ur reviews!!! they really helped motivate me to write up the next few chapters!!!! luv ya!! enjoy chapter 16!_

Chapter 16

Augusta was pacing her chamber. The time was coming...

Sixteen long years she had waited for this day. Now all she had to do was kill the prince...but how? She had finally traced his location back to the Ayorthan castle.

She could take the needle to him, but that wasn't her way.

She would lure him to her. Bait him. Only...with what?

Augusta moved towards her numerous magical objects and pulled out a glowing green orb.

"The boy..." she hissed. Smoke formed inside the orb and then cleared to reveal Jem, in a chair at his writing desk. A white rose was in a vase on the table and a letter was half finished. On the letter there was a name.

"Show me this El," Augusta commanded.

The smoke swirled and cleared once more and showed a girl of 15, sleeping peacefully.

"A _girl_!" she laughed. "Of _course_! I have found my bait."

A raven was perched on the window sill.

"Find El," she said to the bird. "And don't return until you have."

The bird flew off immediately, leaving Augusta to smirk over her plans.

This girl...she recognized her as the princess of Kyrria. If that was the case then she would be heavily guarded, with steel and magic. Yes...the Kitchen Fairy was well known in the magical world for becoming a godmother to that wench. Well known for her mixing with humans, even if they are part fairy. Being part fairy didn't make the princess special in Augusta's eyes as it did in the eyes of others. She saw only an abomination.

The young prince's birthday was at the end of March. Somehow she could abduct the girl and set a ransom exchange for his birthday. When the prince arrived at her lair the needle will draw him to it, and he'll die from the poison.

Augusta glanced around the room, and a piece of paper on the floor caught her eye. The Frellan Newsletter. A large picture of the princess was on the front.

Suddenly a new plan formed in her head, as rapidly as if she'd been thinking of it for ages.

It was perfect.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **_hey readers!!!! i've figured out a plan for these next few chappies till the end of the story. thanx so much for the reviews. luv ya! enjoy chapter 17! _

Chapter 17

I woke, stretched, and changed into my riding clothes. I quickly braided my hair as I ran down into the kitchens.

I burst through the door and skidded into the counter, knocking a bowl to the floor.

"Really El," Mandy scolded. I swept up the pieces and sat in a chair by the counter, spreading jam onto a piece of toast. "Seems you're feeling better today," she observed. I nodded, my mouth full of breakfast.

"Whi eh ba on I'w ee evyone agn"

"Pardon?" Mandy asked disgustedly. I swallowed.

"With the ball on I'll see everyone again before the wedding!" I cried in delight. Mandy smiled and nodded while stirring up pancakes for Mother (she loved them on Sunday mornings.)

Back in my room the Book had shown me a letter from Jem.

_Dear El, _

_Ayortha is so boring without you. Chris is off in his own little world and the nobles here are no fun. I'm scolded often because I never shut up. Often I think of riding to Frell and demanding a fencing match with you (Chris is no good). _

The letter went on for another page and a half and I couldn't stop reading. It made me laugh out loud, attracting funny looks from my chambermaid.

After breakfast I walked out to the menagerie to visit Apple. When I reached the fence I whistled loudly to get his attention.

I wondered if he would let me ride. He came up to the fence and nudged me until I gave him the carrot in my hand. Slowly, I climbed up the fence and swung a leg over his back.

He stood very still, munching the carrot. I kicked his sides lightly, and he walked on. Delighted, I kicked again and he trotted easily. I kicked him into a canter and we rode around the edge of his clearing.

I was so elated, I didn't notice the bird.

A huge raven with the wingspan of an albatross swooped down and cast a shadow across Apple's mane. I looked up quizzically and it's talons met my cheek. I fell off Apple's back, surprised that the bird was so strong. Standing up gingerly, I threw the remaining carrot to Apple, and left to find Mandy. My cheek was stinging like mad. I touched it and my fingers came away dripping with blood.

"Mandy?" I called through the kitchens. "Mandy, are you in here?"

The blood was still running, now sliding down my throat. Mandy came around a corner stirring a bowl full of ingredients.

"What is it, love," she stopped dead. Her face turned flour-white and the bowl slipped through her hands.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: _singinstrawberry, do u really think i'm gonna tell you WHAT the motive is NOW?? hehehe u'll just have to wait. the chappie b4 this one is my least favourite one of the whole story, it bugs me immensely the way i wrote it, but i couldn't do anything else with it. i just had to kill some time. newayz, keep up the reviews! enjoy chapter 18!_

Chapter 18

Mandy dropped a bowl. She never broke _anything._ Never spilled, knocked over, or slipped. There was something very wrong. Pulling me to the pantry, cursing the whole way, she plopped me into a chair.

"Don't move." Mandy commanded. She then ran out of the room.

Ignoring her, I stood up and paced. What was wrong? It was just a stupid bird. I searched Mandy's drawers for a mirror. Finding one, I held it up in front of my face.

A huge A, stretching from my left cheekbone down to my jaw was carved into my skin. A greenish tinge surrounded the edges. I just stood there and gaped at the wound. It was unbelievable. A _bird_ could not do this.

There were footsteps outside. Mandy and mother burst through the door, the color of their faces was flour white.

"Mother, I'm..."

"Shh!" she hushed. She made me sit down and explain how this happened. As soon as I mentioned "raven", they exchanged anxious looks.

"It just swooped down, out of nowhere?" Mother questioned.

Panic rose inside me. They thought I'd gone mad.

"It's the truth!" I said, my voice rising.

"I believe you sweetie," Mandy responded quietly. "but I don't want to."

"What do you not want to believe?" I asked edgily.

"Nevermind that," she snapped, her brisk manner returning. But I could see that there was fear behind her eyes. "I need you to go grab your mother's book for me."

I did as I was told, but grudgingly. I knew they would be talking about me in secret before I was five steps away from the door.

I reached my room and looked around. Everything was exactly as it was before that rabid bird. My face was still stinging, and I longed to lie down with a cold cloth over the wound.

Back in the kitchen Mandy and Mother grabbed the book out of my hands and retreated to the back room (banning me to go, of course.).

They came back out, Mandy even paler than she was earlier. She looked strained. Mother helped her sit down and handed me back the book. Mother's shoulders sagged, and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

I distinctly heard her say, "It's for the best..."

I looked at her quizzically, but she didn't repeat herself. She wiped blood off my neck and covered the A with a yellow paste that made the stinging leave instantly.

"Thanks..." I muttered gratefully. She nodded. I left after she put a bandage on it and went to my room to read.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** _hey y'all. well, this is a more somber chapter. hope u enjoy! adios!_

Chapter 19

Mandy came up to my room after a while to check on the cut. After putting a different colored paste on it, she sat for a while and we talked.

"What does some rabid bird have to do with Jem?" I asked.

"The A carved into your skin symbolizes an evil so great that nothing like it has occurred for thousands of years," Mandy explained. "The fairy who left this mark intends to do some damage."

She pressed another bandage over the cut.

"Why was I marked? Why me?"

"Because you are the closest Augusta...the fairy...can get to her victim, Prince Jeremy of Ayortha." Mandy replied.

I asked why he was her victim, but Mandy didn't have an answer to that. She said none of the fairies did.

"Although all us fairies suspect-"she stopped dead and clapped a hand over her mouth.

_Us fairies?_

She looked extremely angry at herself and about ready to kick something.

"Yes, I'm your fairy godmother, anyway, that's besides the point..."

I stared at her, wide eyed, as she recounted the tale of an Ayorthian prince Aunt Areida always told me.

My fairy godmother? Where was she when my favorite parrot from the menagerie went missing? When Grandpa Jerrold died? What kind of fairy _is_ she?

"So you see, Jem is the prince in the story, and Augusta is the evil fairy." Mandy ended.

"You're not a fairy." I whispered.

"And why would you think that?" she replied, totally uninterested. Her tone made me even angrier.

"HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE? HOW CAN U HOLD YOUR HEAD UP? YOU LIVE, AND OTHERS DIE! YOU GET TO WATCH DEATH LIKE A PLAY, SITTING IN THE AUDIENCE FOR ETERNITY! IF YOU WERE A FAIRY, JEM WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS! HE WOULDN'T BE FACING MURDER AT 17, OR EVER FOR THAT MATTER!"

I sobbed into my pillow, great racking sobs that were tearing me apart. Mandy sat up on the bed and stroked my hair, but I stood up quickly to get away from her. She looked hurt, but I could have cared less. How dare she lie to me?

"What can _I_ do to save him, then?" I asked, coldly.

"Sweetheart, this is magic. _Big_ magic. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do."

My insides turned to ice. How could I not do anything? I can't just ignore the fact he could _die. _I sat back down on the bed and cried into Mandy's shoulder. I didn't feel hostile towards her anymore, and I was grateful that she hadn't held it against me.

_I _will _save you, Jem. Nothing can stop me. Not even magic._


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **_new point of view in this chappie, kinda like the Augusta thing. neway, luv the reviews, keep it up. i updated twice today cuz i'm not sure how much i'll be able to do in this week. i'll do my best :D. luv ya all!! enjoy!_

Chapter 20

Prince Jeremy of Ayortha was at that moment in his room, composing a letter. He had received one from El earlier that day inviting him to her ball. It was on his birthday, his 17th birthday, the day that he was supposed to be under lock and key until midnight of the next day. He'd have to miss it.

But if he did all his plans would be down the drain. He'd have to find another time...it didn't matter. She would never...

Well, he supposed after this letter he would find out.

Jem stood up and walked to his window. Outside, Chris and Emily were walking through the garden, as usual. Didn't they do anything without each other?

He made himself stop thinking about it. It was at times like this when he missed El more than ever. Was the rose a hint? Did she...no. It was impossible. Why would she?

Jem closed his eyes and imagined her flying down the stair rail, her hair flying back. He smiled to himself and sat back down at his writing desk. Now he couldn't think straight. He saw her riding, laughing, dancing, even when she was crying she was beautiful. Why did she have to go back?

Now he might never see her again. Only a week remained until his 17th birthday. He knew what was in store. He might never see her again.

Like hell was he going to sit in a dungeon covered in chains on the last day of his life.

He finished the letter, posted it, and came back to his bedroom. The rose was still white. Full of life. So like El, and so unlike himself.

It was late now, nearly one in the morning. He went down to the kitchens and nicked some food. Not that he had to do it in secret, any of the kitchen staff would have given him a feast if he said he missed dinner. Although to avoid punishment he'd have to use as few syllables as possible while he talked.

_Why don't we just resort to sign language? _He thought to himself.

All that would change when he was king, that is if he ever _became_ king. What was the point of being so quiet? El was the boldest girl he'd ever met, and he'd never known anyone who wasn't fond of her. All the nobles would see the light after having a conversation with her.

After finishing his snack he strolled out into the gardens. Chris and Emily were off somewhere, out of sight. Doing who knows what.

Jem kept walking, but where to he didn't know. He felt like beating something. Why him? Why was he chosen to die so young? Why did he have to love?

He sank onto a bench and rested his head in his hands. What was going to happen now? Why was he even asking this question? He knew the answer. He always had. He was a goner.

Doomed.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**_ hi! you're all gonna hate me for what happens in the next chapter. enjoy! (if you dare...muahahaha) _

Chapter 21

It was nearly three in the morning, but I couldn't sleep at all. Not that I wasn't tired; I fell asleep on Mandy's lap as she tried to stop my crying. Now though, she was nowhere in sight.

I tossed and turned for a while, then stood up. I left my room and walked through the stone corridors. They were so creepy at night. The stone was dead cold under my feet and there was a chill in the air. During the day servants were bustling around everywhere and the smell of Mandy's cooking magically (and now I understood that it _was_ magic) floated through the castle.

I slipped into my riding boots and walked outside through the kitchen. The air was somehow warmer outside, and I walked drowsily through the forest. I walked for what seemed like hours, mulling over all the new information I'd taken in that night. Mandy was a fairy, and Jem's grave was as good as dug. _No,_ I thought to myself. _He's not going to die. You're going to do something about that._

But if he did die...I'd never see him again. Never speak to him again. He was my friend. More than a friend. A brother. _More_ than a brother.

_More than a brother? Do I love him?_

I stopped dead and stared at my boots in the dark. I imagined the letter I would get from the Ayorthan royal family. I could see the royal crest stamped formally on the parchment as clearly as if I were already holding it, coldly staring up at me. I shuddered and continued to walk.

I picked my way silently through the trees and into the heart of the forest.

A clearing. I'd never noticed it before. I stepped cautiously through the trees and into the center.

A high pitched cackle rang through the clean night air. Before I knew what was happening I was knocked flat to the ground with my face in the dirt.

Footsteps. So light and so soft that I barely heard them. They circled me slowly; their owner was sizing me up. I tried to push myself upright, but my hands were somehow strapped to the ground.

"Well, well," a female voice sneered. "The princess has graced us with her presence."

I violently struggled against the bonds tying me to the ground. She laughed evilly.

"Don't even try it. That charm could hold a wild horse down."

How could I have been so stupid? This was exactly what she wanted. Me, away from the castle walls, Mother, and especially Mandy.

"You really shouldn't stray from home, there are bad people in this world," she poked me in the back with a blade. "And we wouldn't want you hurt."

"Now, your friend, Jem, his birthday is in...March? Yes, that must be it. Seventeen, wow, he's growing up." She clapped her hands in glee. "Much older than since I last saw him."

I continued to struggle, but I knew it was useless.

"Just a tiny baby he was then. _So_ adorable. With that mop of red hair..."

He was going to die. I was bait in her plan to kill Jem. If I had only stayed in the castle!

I felt Jem's arms around me protectively when we were caught by ogres. His cry of delight when flying down the stair rail rang through my ears. I saw his red hair gleaming in the sunlight as we rode our horses across the fields.

She would never have him.

I stood up in one swift movement. I broke the spell!

A tall woman with white blonde hair cropped short to her scalp was standing only a few feet away from me with a giant raven perched on her shoulder. I saw something flash behind her eyes before they became chips of ice once more. Was it fear?

She smiled evilly. So_ this _was Augusta.

"You are strong, little princess..." she stopped, and her face suddenly contorted with anger. She grabbed my jaw and twisted my head to get a good look at the wound on my face.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**_ hey! this chappie has a totally sucky ending, i hate writing it. but it has to happen for the sake of the plot. hope you enjoy, although i sure don't when i read it. _

Chapter 22

"You _marked_ her?" Augusta screamed at the raven on her shoulder. It cawed, frightened.

"She is a _friend of the fairies_ you fool! The kitchen fairy is her godmother! By now all of Kyrria will know!"

She continued to screech at her bird and left me standing alone, confused. Friend of the Fairies? Mandy was a kitchen fairy? Kitchens have fairies?

She rounded on me with a maniac-like smile pasted on her face.

"Well, now that you've been marked," at this she glared at the raven, which was by now up a tree out of reach. It moved up a branch. "I can't exactly take you to my lair. But I'll be back. I can promise you that."

Augusta pulled a long, white wand from under her cloak and pointed it sharply at me. The fairy's magic picked me up and threw me headlong into a tree. Everything went black.

I was very cold. My hands and feet were like ice and my head was throbbing.

_Where am I?_

I was still in the forest, but not in the clearing. I seemed to have been dragged into a bush on the edge of it. I stood up, and the clearing was nowhere in sight. Then I realized that I was in the middle of it; Augusta conjured it up out of nowhere.

It took me hours to find my way out of the forest and back to the castle. My nightgown was torn to shreds. I ran through the kitchen entrance and met a very shocked Mandy. She stopped kneading the bread she was making and lead me upstairs to my room.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"In the forest, I went for a walk and fell asleep." A lamer excuse was never used.

I didn't mention anything about Augusta. I could tell Mandy didn't believe me but she didn't press the subject, which surprised me. Maybe she felt bad about the whole fairy thing. That reminded me of what Augusta said about the Friends of the Fairies.

"What are Friends of the Fairies?" I asked.

"Where did u hear that?" she questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Read it, from a book in the library." I lied. "What are they?"

"You're one of the last left in Kyrria. There are even a few in Ayortha. A Friend is a human with fairy blood."

I was stunned. Fairy blood?

"So if i have fairy blood..."

"No sweetheart," Mandy sighed. "You're not magic. The only way you can tell you're fairy is with the size of your feet."

I looked down at my slippered feet. They were the smallest I had ever seen; smaller than Emily's even. However, they were exactly the length of Mandy's.

Mandy left and I dressed in a comfortable gown. I picked up the book and sat on my bed. It opened to a letter from Jem that I will never forget.

_Dear El, _

_I'm afraid I can't make it to your birthday ball. I wish I could go; I miss you so much. Now more than ever, because I've realized that I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. Your eyes, hair, and laugh are all I think about when you're not here. But I fear that I'll never see you again, for reasons I can't explain. I must know if you love me in return, and if you don't, then I hope you find happiness with whoever you choose. All I can say is that he would be the luckiest man in the world. Forgive me, this is the shortest of my letters I have written to you, but it's all I can write now. _

_Love, _

_Jem _

I re-read the letter over and over until the page was smudged from my thumb holding the page. He loved me. I wouldn't keep him waiting another second. I would write a letter immediately and then ride to Ayortha to see him. If I had to make the journey alone, then so be it.

I flung the Book down and leaped towards my writing desk, but I stopped half way. I had to see a picture of him, usually his letters were accompanied with them.

The letter _did_ come with a picture, but it wasn't what I wanted to see. It felt like ice cubes were slipping down into my stomach.

Jem was sitting in the garden, kissing another girl.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The remaining two weeks until my birthday dragged by, more so because of my realization that Jem had lied to me. I lay awake at night wondering why he would do such a thing. I would never have expected that from him, but I supposed that's what every girl thought when this happened. He hadn't sent me another letter for days. But I didn't care. If I'd gotten one, it would've been thrown into the fire, unopened. The magic book lay on my bedside table. I was afraid it would show me more things I didn't want to see.

Mandy and Mother knew something was wrong. I wasn't eating properly and had lost too much weight in too little time. All my gowns were too big, and I had to get my dress refitted for the ball. I was always tired and cried myself dry every night. I tried to tell myself he wasn't worth it, but I couldn't. I knew he wasn't, but how could he write me a letter like that and then...

Morning of the last day before the ball dawned bright and cold. A harsh wind was blowing through the city of Frell. My chambermaid woke me as she usually did, but she didn't have to fight me to get up. I stood up in a stupor, and she kept glancing worriedly at me as she snapped the bedclothes. I dressed and walked to the kitchen.

Mandy persuaded me to eat some oatmeal, and the rest of the day was spent preparing the castle. The decorations were beautiful, but I barely noticed them. Millions of ribbons and ornaments were strung everywhere; on stair rails, walls, and even from the ceiling.

Getting dressed for the ball was torture. The seamstress pulled my corset so tight that I was thinner than I already was from lack of food, and the maids pulled at my hair to weave it into a complicated style. I was wearing one of Mother's old gowns, the one she wore on the night Father proposed to her. I didn't want to think of love and marriage, so I resented wearing the dress immediately. It was altered by Mandy, and it was very beautiful, but I didn't care. I wanted to get tonight over with.

But then I thought, why should Jem spoil tonight? If I had never met Jem, a ball would have been the greatest thing in the world to me. Now, I just wish I had never laid eyes on him.

The ball officially started at 8, and guests started arriving just as I was finished dressing. Mandy hugged me and told me I looked beautiful. For some reason there was a look of apology in her eyes. Mother was the same; like she had done something wrong. I figured if I was beginning to notice people's emotions again, I was recovering. This uplifted me slightly, and I entered the hall with my head held high and a semi-smile on my face.

I was announced and I walked down the staircase into the mass of chattering nobles. There were people of all ages, but the majority was around my age. Several eyes followed me across the floor, and I smiled and curtseyed to everyone. They all smiled and bowed or curtseyed back and I kept walking.

"El!" I heard someone cry.

Emily was standing with Chris a few feet away. She ran over and hugged me tight, and I hugged her back. I hadn't told her about Jem, but she didn't need me to say anything to know something was wrong.

"What is it? You're so skinny! How have you been turning down Mandy's cooking?" she asked. Chris looked me over and he started questioning me too. I waved their questions away like flies. It wasn't important, anyway. Jem was no longer a part of my life and it was time to accept it. Suddenly I felt ravenous. We left for the refreshment table and I loaded my plate. I saw Mandy and Mother exchange relieved glances from across the hall.

I was asked to dance by many, whether it was because I was a princess or because they genuinely wanted to dance was a mystery to me. All I knew was none of them danced as well as Jem.

_Stop thinking about him, he's gone. He's not worth it. _

Hours went by, and I truly enjoyed myself. Half the time I didn't even think of Jem, and when my thoughts turned to him I didn't get the pang of sadness I usually received.

It was half past eleven, and I was dancing with Chris. I remember because I was trying with all my might not to step on his feet (that would justify him in teasing me for the rest of my life).

**BANG**

I jumped and stood on Chris's feet, but he didn't notice. A cloaked figure was coming through the door. Everyone turned to see the man walking through the entrance.

Red hair was poking through the top of the cloak.

**A/N: muahahaha yet another cliffhanger... read and revieeeeeew...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **_just a few reminders from the past chapters that came up in the reviews. Yes, Jem DOES have red hair. and no, it's not lucinda under the cloak. Enjoy chapter 24! a few things are revealed..._

Chapter 24

I ran faster in those few moments than I have ever run in my life. I knew it was Jem under that cloak, whether his face was showing or not. I didn't need to see. I never wanted to see him again.

Chris called after me as I ran through the hall. I could hear someone running behind me and I picked up the pace, sprinting up the staircase and through the castle as fast as my ridiculous gown would let me.

I went up and up, floor after floor until I couldn't find another staircase. Someone's footsteps pounded on stairs and reverberated off the walls of the chamber I had entered. I was trapped.

The footsteps were getting closer. Whoever it was, they were running and taking two steps at a time.

The door swung open, and Jem was standing square in the entrance. I expected to see him handsomely dressed and as healthy as I had left him, but no. He was skinnier, too. He looked exhausted, and he was dressed in filthy servant clothes. However, what I noticed most about him was the look in his eyes. Lost, empty, and most of all, confused.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly. I turned my back to him. He walked across the room.

"El," he started. He reached out to my shoulder.

"Don't touch me! Don't you _ever_ touch me!" I screamed. He jumped back, surprised.

"How can you come here? How can you stand to be in the same _room_ as me after what you've done?"

"El, I don't-"

"Did you mean all those things? Did you really think about me when I was gone? Or were you too _busy_?" I put as much emphasis on the word "busy" as possible. His expression was now even more confused.

"Busy, El, what-"

"How could you write me that letter and then be with someone else?" I asked, almost in a whisper. "Do you really love my hair? My eyes?" At this his face turned from confusion to complete shock.

"El, everything I said in that letter is the truth. I love you. Everything about you. And I have no idea what you are talking about when you say I'm with someone else, because I'm not. After you stopped writing...these two weeks have been the most painful in my life."

"I _saw_ you. I have a Fairy Book. There's a picture of you in there kissing another girl. Stop denying it, you owe me more than that by now." Tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"No! El, there is no one else. I don't know why your book would show you that, but I swear I have never even _looked_ at other girls since I met you. You've been the only one...and I was hoping you always would be."

We both stopped talking. I collapsed onto the floor, weak from the shouting after not eating properly. He ran over and knelt beside me. Taking my face in his hands, he made me look at him. He was crying too.

"I love you. Your Book was wrong. If you ever doubt that, then I don't deserve to love you."

"My Book...I don't see how it could be wrong-"I stopped dead. Mandy and mother...their looks...I remembered the day in the kitchen when I was attacked by that bird. They asked to see the book. Mandy looked tired when she came back...had she done something to its pages?

Why would she do it?

Then the answer hit me. To keep us apart. Augusta was using me as bait, and if I wanted to stay away from Jem, she couldn't use me against him. Putting a picture of him with another girl in the book would have convinced me (and did) that I didn't want him.

"I have to find Mandy," I gasped. Jem helped me up and we started towards the door. It slammed shut all on its own. We yanked on it as hard as we could, but it wouldn't budge.

We turned and saw Augusta in the middle of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **_oh, don't worry _caronee, _what happens in this chapter is pretty unpredictable...(but of course duchess strawberry won't be surprised...hehehe)_

Chapter 24

"Does anybody know what time it is?" Augusta whispered cruelly.

I looked over at Jem and froze. His eyes were glazed over and all emotion was gone from his face.

Midnight of the 17th.

Jem's birthday had come.

Augusta smiled and threw a small, silvery thing through the air for Jem to catch. He reached for it, but I leapt in front of him and grasped it before he had the chance. Jem dived at my clenched fist and tried to pry it open, but I just squeezed tighter. I broke his hold on me and managed to pry open the door, Augusta flaming with anger and Jem hot in pursuit.

I slid down all the banisters on the way (which saved a lot of time) and burst through the hall doors. The music was playing, and everyone was dancing again. They all stared up at me with quizzical looks, but I kept running until I was outside. Jem was still behind me.

Outside it was freezing. I shivered in my ball gown as I ran straight into the forest.

There was a stitch in my side from running. I kept going, clenching my fists tight. The needle was still there.

We ran and ran until I collapsed. Jem caught up and pinned me to the ground, grasping for the needle. He was drawn to it by magic.

I squeezed it so hard my knuckles were white. A creek was flowing to my left! I rolled over and threw the silver needle into the water.

I expected him to leap into the creek, swim and dive under the water to find it. Augusta's magic was that strong.

But instead, his eyes lost their glaze, and his face filled with emotion again. He looked around, confused. Then he saw me sprawled on the ground next to the creek. Jem ran over.

"El! Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! Why am I not dead? Where's the needle? _What happened?" _

I stood up shakily and showed him my palm.

Blood trickled down my wrist. The needle had pricked me when I tried to keep it away from him.

I fell to the ground in a heap.

_I know, very short. Trust me, the next one's way longer. REVIEW!!_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **_And good triumphs over evil! Oops...have i said too much? R&R please!_

Chapter 25

I heard Jem cry out as I collapsed. Numbly, I felt his hands on either one of my shoulders. He placed my head in his lap. I couldn't hear him very clearly, but I knew he was frantic.

I felt heat draining out of me. I was getting colder by the second.

I murmured, but I'm not even sure what I meant to say. I could hear him sobbing.

"No, El, stay awake!" I heard him say. "Don't leave!"

With tremendous effort, I lifted my head and kissed his cheek. My eyelids fell shut, and I felt more heat leave me.

"NO!" Jem yelled. I felt him smooth hair from my forehead and he planted a kiss on my cheek. He kissed my nose, forehead and cheeks and I felt his tears fall onto my face. He then kissed my lips very, very softly. I almost didn't feel it. Warmth spread through my face.

_Warmth?_

Slowly, my whole body began to warm, as if small fires were flowing through my veins.

Finally, my eyelids fluttered open. Jem looked at me, so startled that I smiled weakly at the sight.

"Hi," I whispered. His face was blotchy, but he was still his handsome self. I had missed him so much.

Chris came stumbling through the trees.

"El, Jem," he panted. "Where-what-_what is going on?_"

"We'll explain later," I said. "Right now, we've got some things to take care of."

Jem took my hand and we walked out of the forest. We'd face Augusta together.

The courtyard was freezing. A cold moon shone down on the frost covered gardens. Jem gave me his cloak, which was considerably warmer.

The ground between us began to shudder. We stopped suddenly and looked down. The soil was parting and long, twisted thorn branches grew rapidly in between us. The thorns grew at least 20 feet high, so sharp that even the slightest touch drew blood. I could in no way pass the murderous wall. The castle was behind me, and Jem was trapped backed only by trees.

I heard shrill laughter come through the ugly plant.

"I must say, this whole performance of yours was quite entertaining, your highness. But show time's over."

There was a great hissing noise and I watched, horrified. A dragon had materialized on the other side of the thorns, so huge I could actually see it's ugly head protrude over the prickly wall.

I heard Jem's arrows clank uselessly against the dragon's scaly hide as I searched for a weak spot in the wall.

I heard him scream after a loud roar from the dragon.

"Jem!" I yelled. I grabbed the thorns, sharp as they were, and pulled them apart. I struggled through the plant, prying away branches with my bare hands; my filthy gown was being torn to even more pieces as well as my flesh. Finally I reached the other side.

Jem was on the ground, his cloak on fire. He was clutching his leg and his face was contorted in pain.

"El! How did you-"he stopped while I ripped off his cloak and threw it onto the wall of dry thorns while it was still alight. I helped him up and he leaned on my shoulder for support.

The dragon looked at me, bewildered, then it's fiery gaze returned. It inhaled, ready to exhale a blazing sheet of death.

But Jem was too quick.

Together we picked up his sword, put all of our remaining strength behind it, and threw so hard we both tumbled over backwards. The last sight I had before I passed out was of Augusta, lying in a heap with a raven sitting on her back, pecking at her dead flesh.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: hey!!! i FINALLY updated. 2nd last chapter. enjoy!

"Princess? She's coming around, bring her some water!"

My whole body stung as if a million little needles were being pushed into me. I forced my eyes open.

I was in the hospital wing at the palace, where I had been on much less serious occasions. My thoughts of the battle returned like a knife through my temple.

"Jem," I coughed. My throat stung from the smoke I had breathed in.

"He's safe, and you'll be alright too, so long as you rest." an elf nurse informed me. I drank some water and fell asleep.

I woke hours later in the same bed, around noon. I glanced around and noticed there was only one patient in the ward besides me. Jem was eating soup, propped up on pillows with his leg in a splint.

"Hey," i said quietly. he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, rescuer," he said formally.

"Rescuer my foot, you'll be in that splint for weeks."

"A splint is nothing compared to death." he replied seriously. He pushed away his tray and I sat down on the side of his bed.

"There's something I need to tell you..." Jem said nervously.

"Are you bluuuuushing?" I teased. He just gave me a look and continued.

"When I was born, the same fairies I was living with in the forest each gave me a gift." he began. "The first was courage, and the second was strength. Before the third bestowed her gift, guess who showed up to crash the party?"

"Augusta." I spat.

"Exactly. I won't bore you with the details of her curse, seeing as you know all about it. She didn't realise the third fairy hadn't bestowed her gift yet. My "grandmother"'s gift was the one that saved our lives tonight."

He paused, looking as nervous as ever.

"Which was?" I said quietly.

"Anyone that was pricked by the needle could be awakened by...a kiss from their true love." he finished, staring at his hands.

He looked up at me, smiling mischeviously.

"Are you bluuuuuuuushing?" he teased.

I was stunned. I knew I loved Jem, but I had never believed in that "fairy tale true love", no matter how many times mother had insisted it was true. I supposed if it could bring back the dying, it was pretty real.

"I- I'm sorry," i stuttered. "About what i said earlier..."

He leaned over and kissed me. I felt warmer than I had even when I was recovering from the needle.

"It's not your fault," he whispered in my hair.

"I love you," I said.

"I know." He answered.


End file.
